Genestealer
Genestealers are four–armed alien predators, armoured in a chitinous exoskeleton and armed with razor–sharp claws that can slice through the thickest armour plate. Genestealers are inimical to all other forms of life, but are sometimes found on space hulks that wander into the Calixis Sector. Space hulks are valuable relics, often containing priceless ancient technology. These infested hulks tumble endlessly through the vastness of space, occasionally inhabited by this alien breed lying patiently in wait and focused only upon slaughter and reproduction. In addition to their powerful ripping claws and taloned hands, Genestealers also possess incredible speed and skill in hand–to–hand combat. They strike blindingly quick and are infamously capable of overcoming nearly any opponent in melee. Beyond their physical abilities, Genestealers communicate with each other through a form of gestalt psychic intelligence, a “brood telepathy” that links them together and enables the group to act in murderous harmony. Genestealers are also quite intelligent, able to plan and execute cunning ambushes and lay traps for their prey, stealthily using their hardened talons and claws to scuttle out of sight before attacking. These xenos monsters receive their name from their insidious ability to implant their own genetic material into a host body of another race as their means of reproduction. Those infected also fall under Genestealer mental domination and become willing hosts dedicated to the Genestealer’s cause, breeding abhorrent hybrid forms that eventually produce more purestrain Genestealers. In this manner does the Genestealer propagate its species, and it is for this reason that the Ordo Xenos considers a Genestealer infestation an extremely dangerous threat. Many a void traveler has run afoul of a Genestealer–infected space hulk adrift between the stars. Such encounters usually end with few survivors. Some leave the space hulk bearing a most unusual cargo, but the efforts of the Imperial Navy and the Inquisition have thankfully kept these incidents under control. Even a single Genestealer can wreak great havoc until it is at last brought to bay and eliminated. Eternal vigilance is the watchword of the Imperial Battlefleets, for while the Genestealer is dreaded and considered incredibly dangerous, it is not the worst denizen that can be found aboard a space hulk. Genestealer Profile Genestealer Traits/Talents/Weapons Move: 12/24/36/72 Wounds: 16 Skills: Awareness (Int) +10, Climb (S) +10, Concealment (Ag), Dodge (Ag) +10, Silent Move (Ag), Swim (S). Talents: Ambidextrous,Crushing Blow, Fearless, Genestealer’s Kiss††, Hard Target, Leap Up, Lightning Attack, Lightning Reflexes, Resistance (Psychic Powers, Cold, Poisons), Step Aside, Swift Attack. Traits: 'Dark Sight, From Beyond, Fear 2 (Frightening), Improved Natural Weapon, Multiple Arms, Natural Armour 4 (All), Natural Weapon (Claws), Unnatural Agility (×2), Unnatural Speed. ' ††Genestealer’s Kiss: A Genestealer possesses an ovipositor within its maw that implants the alien’s DNA into its victim, seeding the target’s body with a parasite that will grow and form into a hybrid creature. Over time, a group of hybrids will eventually breed purestrain Genestealers. In this manner, Genestealers often infiltrate a society from within. The full scope of such an infestation is beyond this book, but some basic guidelines are presented here: Once a target has been bitten by a Genestealer, he must succeed at a Challenging (+0) Toughness Test or become a host for the Genestealer’s DNA. Once a victim has become a host, the victim cares for the growing hybrid as he would for his own child until the hybrid emerges in a matter of months. A Very Hard (–30) Medicae Test can remove the Genestealer’s taint, but doing so requires a week of care in an advanced medicae facility. Armour: None (All 4). Weapons: Claws (1d10+7† R; Pen 7;Tearing). †Includes Strength Bonus. Category:Factions - Tyranids